


Sneeze Drabble

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Sneeze Drabble

He inhaled.

"Aaah--"

He sneezed.

"Choo!"

He rubbed his nose.

Then he wondered...

"Am I being talked about?"


End file.
